


Death

by janiris



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, LOONAVERSE Universe, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiris/pseuds/janiris
Summary: Under the red moon,Olivia Hye cried.
Kudos: 6





	Death

At the end of time,  
Escaping Eden with a taste of blood red apple on her tongue,   
Suffocating like poison,  
Sweet like tempatation.  
God cursed her. 

Necromancer,   
She was pure, innocent, and   
…  
Eva bit that apple,  
Hope for salvation.  
Lilith bit that apple,   
Lips bled red.  
She fell after her.

Grime Reaper,   
With faded love, she rip souls to satisfy hunger.  
Adam paid his debt, and she paid hers.  
Every whisper turned into a pained scream,  
She lost her mind.

Under the red moon,   
Olivia Hye cried.

Heart beated under her ribs,   
Surrounding by red, blue, purple lights,  
And darkness.  
She surrendered.


End file.
